villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Official Leobear Productions/Great Giant Monster Dragon Xarxes
a port of a remake of the Original Prologue: How it all began in the year 1923 on a island known as Xazaza, on the island two explorers talk to the village chief Explorer 1: hey you are you the Chief Village Chief: yes i am welcome to our island, please don't be disrespectful or you might awaken our God Xarxes Explorer 2: who is Xarxes? Village Chief: Xarxes is a Primordial Dragon Being born long way before anything, he created all of us from scratch, along with his brothers he was sealed away on this island, there is a sacred Sword lying on top of the sleeping Dragon, DO NOT take it the explorers blinded with greed decided to take the sword for money not believing the story that night everything was going to change Chapter One: Awaken Xarxes as soon as it night the explorers find the location of the sword and leave taking a boat and bringing the sword to the town of Rosewood, soon on the island the chief finds the sword gone Village Chief: NOOOOO as the cave shakes something comes out of the ground the Village chief tells everyone to get on the boats however only 3 boats survived and left the village chief and the survives left to New Zealand, soon the rest was meet with Xarxes, The Monster Chomped up a group, blood was everywhere, all of the people on the island were now dead, nothing left but bloody dead bodies of people now Xarxes takes his rampage to find the sword Chapter Two Xarxes rampages in Nara Soon Xarxes came to his first destination the city of Nara, there he causes the destruction of many, The sky was blood red and filled with smoke. And through it a devil appeared, its face was twisted with rage and hatred. When it was over the city destroyed, blood everywhere, ash and skeletons, people will never forget the wretched cries of the people that died during Xarxes's Rampage of Nara. Chapter Three: Xarxes Rampages in Shanghai soon as Xarxes came so did the the blood red sky and smoke, people can hear the cries of the dead during his rampage Xarxes destroyed so much of Shanghai, the miltary attacked but suffered many losses soon The Chinese meet up with the japanese and Americans to invent a Weapon capable of Killing Xarxes Codename: Deity Destroyer, soon the weapon was in development Chapter Four: Xarxes in Korea Soon Xarxes made it to Korea attacking it's Capital Gyeongseong, Xarxes caused so many deaths the korea military and Japanese military are to scared to attack so they just let Xarxes attack the Capital soon the capital was all but burned to ash and the sky was blood red soon people heard the cries of the dead from this point on the Koreans joined in developing the Deity Destroyer, soon Xarxes came to a mountain and left a egg there Chapter Five: Destruction in Russia Soon Xarxes arrived in Russia at it's capital Moscow, he destroyed half of the city as there was screams, the Russian military was no match for the monster soon Moscow was half destroyed and Xarxes left for another place, soon The Russians joined in on making the Deity Destroyer Chapter Six The Deity Destroyer almost finished American Scientist: ok people the weapon is almost finished now let's finish it So all the scientist used their ideas and the Deity Destroyer Finished now need two people Detonate the weapon so two Explorers came and wanted to do it Chapter Seven: The Final Attack: Xarxes in the USA Soon Xarxes came to Rosewood Florida, on January 1 to 7th he caused destruction over Rosewood and it's Neighboring towns and cities and soon Blood red sky and smoke appeared, after it was over the last cries of the dead was heard and the deity destroyer was activated Chapter Eight: Death of Xarxes soon they found Xarxes sleeping near the Chinese Ocean, the Explorers unleashed them selves to a sleeping Xarxes, soon the weapon was activated and the water was roaring as Xarxes made on more roar, The Explorers died and soon the water became blood red and soon the souls of the dead are seen moving up to the light Epilogue Now everyone fine the cities the suffered the attacks caused by Xarxes were to be fixed after 5 years peace returned but however the egg of Xarxes was still around soon another Xarxes will awaken THE END! Alternate Epilogue after the deity destroyer detonated they see Xarxes, he left to a island, the same island where he putted his unborn offspring at soon Xarxes would return THE END? Category:Blog posts